omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Photino Birds
Civilization Summary The Photino Birds are a dark matter-based species that live in the gravity wells of stars, who are likely not aware of baryonic life forms due to dark matter's weak interaction with normal matter. Due to the inevitable risk of their habitats being destroyed from supernovae and other consequences of stellar evolution, the Photino Birds work to halt nuclear fusion in the cores of stars, prematurely ageing them into stable white dwarfs. The resulting dwarfs provide them with suitable habitats for billions of times longer than other types of stars would, but they would not support other forms of life on nearby planets. The Photino Birds' activities also effectively stop the formation of new black holes due to a lack of Type II supernovae Civilization Statistics Tiering: 1-B Civilization Class: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: The Photino Birds (Of which is a informal name given to them as their real identity is unknown), Photino Fish or simply just called "Dark Matter" by humanity Verse: Xeelee Sequence Age: Technically beyond the concept of Time and Space; Although in human years they're 13 billion years old Classification: Dark Matter in the form of Birds Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dark Matter Manipulation (Comprised of and can manipulate the entirety of Dark Matter), Law Manipulation (Wields control over and can destroy the very laws of the multiverse), Causality Manipulation (Cause and Effect is under the control of The Photino Birds, of which they can bend freely), Conceptual Manipulation (It can control "the light against which all phenomena are shadows", with the series even using Plato's philosophy as a direct comparison to how its ability works. Also has control over the fundamental information of existence), Probability Manipulation (Capable of collapsing all infinite possibilities into one), Acausality (Temporal Constance & Paracausality; Exists beyond the aspects of Causality and if killed in one timeline, another version of themselves will spawn from another timeline among the infinite sea of universes), Physics Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Bends the laws of physics and can alter the functionality of vectors on a quantum scale), Existence Erasure (Erased all Baryonic matter), Large Size (Type 10), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Likely Mid-Godly. It was implied that even if every human body and mind in the multiverse throughout history, which is what composes the very being, was erased, it would be unaffected and could even bring them back), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Non-Corporeal (The Photino Birds are made of Dark Matter, making interaction with them extremely difficult, but they can interact with regular matter and alter it as they please), Cosmic Awareness, Biological Manipulation, Cosmic String Manipulation, Creation, Void Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation. Resistance to Biological Manipulation (They aren't technically alive), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Kardashev Scale: Type V Population: The actual size is unknown, however Photino Birds are noted to be Dark Matter itself, implying they are huge in number Territory: They dominate every part of The Multiverse with matter Technology/Abilities: None Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level '''(Superior in power to The Transcendence, whom of which controls Configuration Space, which has "stupendously many dimensions", which could be as many as the number of particles in the universe. The Xeelee deemed war against The Photino Birds to be an unwinnable situation, thus causing them to leave the standard multiverse as a means of combating this issue. Said civilization is capable of altering the multiverse to their hearts content) '''Power Source: The Stars Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists on the highest levels of The Multiverse and can content with The Xeelee, whom of which can reach locations before they even depart). 'Nigh-Omnipresent as a concept (All individual photino birds are reflections of a conceptual entity represting the platonic form of dark matter that extends throughout all of existence) Durability: Hyperverse Level '''(Can survive a war with The Xeelee, whom of which themselves thought would be unwinnable if they fought them. Unaffected by the space-time manipulation of the Xeelee) '''Industrial Capacity: They can utilize their absolute control over Dark Matter to create hyper-advanced technology that even The Xeelee is wary of contenting with Military Prowess: The Photino Birds have destroyed countless civilizations and have also been at war with The Xeelee for countless ages Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The Birds awareness spans across Space and Time, having the ability to see almost everything that happens within the multiverse. The true forms of The Birds are similar in intelligence to The Transcendence ) Notable Individuals: None as the civilization is usally referred to as a collective species Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Books Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Birds Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Factions Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Races Category:Abstract Beings Category:Aliens Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Telepaths Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Quantum Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Physics Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 1